Mercury
'The Republican Colony of Mercury '(Murkan: ├─┤┬┤─│┐┴┼┤┐) is a Planetary colonial government located on the planet Mercury. It has a population of 91,000, the second lowest in the solar system. It's capital Caloris is the least populated metropolis in the galaxy. The modern republic was founded in 3790 when a warlord named Tamb Auh led a successful revolution against the Venusian controlled protectorate. Auh was shortly then after assassinated by the Venusian revolutionary guard, a move which would go on to spark massive anti-Venusian sentiment for centuries. The planet remains one of the lower bracket planets, with a economic flow rating of 21%. The country has little to export except for silicate. It has been noted for it's vast factories and plants where low income workers are forced to do cheap work for exporting goods. It joined the Valko-Martian Galactic alliance in 3901, after an offer by Mars. History Mercury was first colonized by Venusian explorers in the 3500s, where initially it was only to be kept as an economic playground for various corporations. Massive amounts of silicate rock was exported which led to the economic rise of Venus from the lower bracket to the medium bracket. During the 3800s, working conditions for workers had grown so difficult, that protests broke out. There were many reports of as many as 700 workers getting limbs chopped off from work equipment. The Venusian government cracked down on all protests by bombing the many colonial camps with R12 Space Cruisers, the favourite of the government at the time. Anti-Venusian sentiment grew until the revolution in 3770. Another side of the story was with natives, who made up 12% of the population. A radical named Tabkunt rallied for natives of Mercury to join the workers in their struggle for the Venuian government to leave and then fight for an independent Mercury. However, many have been critical of Kunt's ultra-racist and monocultural idea of a new Mercury. Kunt is cited as saying "We need to fight until all of them Venusians are gone, the ones who are left will be pillaged and eaten". A warlord named Tambauh was able to use fake IDs to enter a weapons facility in Caloris, and was able to arm guerilla groups with Ray guns and Chemical bombs. Many isolated incidents occured across Caloris until Tambouh issued a letter to the Venusian protectorate, declaring war. After ten years of civil war, the Kor Base at Caloris' crater was demolished with bombs killing all 200 people in it. The Venusian protectorate fled the planet and on the following day on August 11th, 3790 when Tambauh declared the planet indipenent. Although initially a monocultural and rough planet, many reforms over the years have secured rights for foreigners, and many modern people view Tambough with contempt. In 3901 the planet joined the Valko-Martian alliance, a move that was at the time, supported by an overwhelming percent of the populace. The planet remains rather dormant in galactic affairs. Culture Ancient Mercurian civilisation dates as early as 3200, when a tablet entitled 'Rules' in the Merkan language was discovered by explorers. Traditional food ranges from simple guads to softened stone. The advent of Venusian culture on the planet led to a fascination with culinary arts among some natives, including Bar An. Guads like Bus to Poi may be used in festivals. The Merkan script is composed of lines, circles and dots. The language is widely regarded as being archaic and in need of reform.